wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Daldry
Stephen David Daldry, CBE (born 2 May 1960) is an English director and producer of film, theatre, and television. He has won two Olivier Awards for his work in the West End and two Tony Awards for his work on Broadway. He has directed several feature films that have been nominated for Best Director and/or Best Picture at the Academy Awards. These films are Billy Elliot (2000), The Hours (2002), The Reader (2008) and Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close (2011). In 2016, he produced and directed Netflix television series The Crown, for which he received two Primetime Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series and Outstanding Drama Series. Daldry joined an elite group of directors by receiving nominations for direction in theatre, television and film. Early years Daldry was born in Dorset, England, the son of bank manager Patrick Daldry and singer Cherry (née Thompson) Daldry. The family moved to Taunton, Somerset, where his father died of cancer when Daldry was aged 14. Daldry joined a youth theatre group in Taunton. and performed as Sandy Tyrell in Hay Fever for the local amateur society, Taunton Thespians. At age 18, he won a Royal Air Force scholarship to University of Sheffield to study English, where he became chairman of the Sheffield University Theatre Group. After graduation, he spent a year travelling through Italy, where he became a clown's apprentice. He then trained as an actor at East 15 Acting School on the post-graduate course 1982-83. Returning to Sheffield, he became an apprentice at the Crucible Theatre from 1985–88. Career Daldry began his career at the Sheffield Crucible with Artistic Director Clare Venables. He also headed productions at the Manchester Library Theatre, Liverpool Playhouse, Stratford East, Oxford Stage, Brighton and the Edinburgh Fringe Festival. He was Artistic Director of the Royal Court Theatre from 1992–98, where he headed the £26 million development scheme. He was also Artistic Director of London's Gate Theatre (1989–92) and the Metro Theatre Company (1984–86). He is currently on the Board of the Young and Old Vic Theatres and remains an Associate Director of the Royal Court Theatre. He was the Cameron Mackintosh Visiting Professor of Contemporary Theatre for 2002 at St Catherine's College, Oxford. Daldry made his feature film directorial debut with Billy Elliot (2000). His next film was The Hours, and it won Best Actress at the Academy Awards for Nicole Kidman. Recently, he directed a stage musical adaptation of Billy Elliot, and in 2009 his work on it earned him a Tony Award for Best Director of a Musical. He has also made a film version of The Reader (2008), based on the book of the same name and starring Kate Winslet, David Kross and Ralph Fiennes. The film won Best Actress at the Academy Awards for Kate Winslet. He has received Academy Award nominations for directing three of his five films. Daldry was planning to direct a film adaptation of Michael Chabon's Pulitzer Prize-winning novel The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay in 2005. In the ensuing three years, the project was cancelled and reinitiated several times, and in late 2006 was partially cast with Natalie Portman and Tobey Maguire. According to Chabon, production then stalled due to "studio-politics kinds of reasons that I'm not privy to," and as of April 2007 remains inactive. Daldry's fourth film was Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close, an adaptation of the book of the same name written by Jonathan Safran Foer, starring Tom Hanks, Sandra Bullock, Max von Sydow and introduced newcomer Thomas Horn. The screenplay was written by Eric Roth. The film received a nomination for Best Picture at the 84th Academy Awards and a nomination for von Sydow for Best Supporting Actor. Stephen Daldry has been chosen to be the director of the film adaptation of Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. Personal life Although Daldry has been married since 2001 to performance artist and magazine editor Lucy Sexton, with whom he has a daughter, Annabel Clare (born 2003), he describes himself simply as a gay man because people prefer it ("they don't like the confusion"). He was previously in a relationship with set designer Ian MacNeil for 13 years. They met at an outdoor production of Alice in Wonderland in Lancaster in 1988, and after settling in Camberwell, began collaborating on theatrical productions. Category:People behind Wicked